Mutant's International
by Katharine Cameronian
Summary: Post X2 Pre X3 AU, A English Mutant wants to find someone like her, and spots the students from Mutant High on a school trip.
1. The Beginning

Mutant's International 

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men characters or plots, I am just a Fan Fiction writer. Any coincidence of plots that I have not yet seen in the movies is regretted. Please, Please, Please forgive my spelling, I did my best.

Yo! This is my first X-Men fan fiction, so I'd love some input!

-----------------------------------

Chapter One Ororro Munroe sat at her desk marking the tests from her latest history pop-quiz. When Scott came in it was a welcome distraction. "Hey Storm, How you doing?" 

"Just marking tests, these are smart kids."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, why'd you come here to see me?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were ok, that and the professor wants to see us."

"Aright." said Ororro as she collected her light jacket and followed Scott out.

-----------------------------------

In England one girl is looking through the internet trying to find answers. She grabs her head as thoughts that don't belong to her go through her head.

::I wonder if John will come back...::

Exile was getting used to hearing thoughts however she did miss just being an Empath, feeling things was a bit better than Feeling and hearing thoughts. Geeze, did she have to be telepathic?

She pushed back her brown hair. She was thinking about getting a blue and red streak put in, only two, she'd still be brunette mainly. That would be cool. However it may just make her more of a freak to others. Sighing she went back to her search. Was there any information on mutants that wasn't decades old to do with Apes to Humans, or fiction? Damn it! It's not fair being different but to find absolutely no one else that's different in the same way was just down right stupid!

Thoughts went through her head, about two thirds of them weren't hers and where just babble. She tried hard not to listen. She felt like her head was going to explode, she wished she could control this power, even if she did have to live with it! She flipped through the "web addresses" on the google search. It didn't look particularly good. She looked up from her depressing search as an instant message came through. Her "non-mutant" friends, all her friends where "non-mutant" she hadn't met another "mutant" yet. She didn't think any of them could quite understand she did her best to keep it a secret though most knew. She closed her eyes. She just let the babble envelop her. Jason and Diane a couple in "Down-town Maine" were arguing again, and yet again Diane was asking for a divorce, and never accepting the offer. Carla was doing her best to learn Spanish for her next test, she was a student Exile sometimes listened to in New York. No matter how many people Exile listened to, she could always hear the others, and she hadn't found someone like her yet.

If only she could control this power! She clicked to the last of Google's search pages, and yet again, she saw she'd have to start at the beginning due to some "Omitted results" why couldn't they just put all the results in?

-----------------------------------

"Ah, Storm you've come just in time. First I'd like to thank you all for pulling together and helping the students with the loss of Jean, it's hard for all of us I know." Charles Xavier surveyed the people in the room with a fatherly expression on his features. His gaze first landed on Scott and Logan, over the past month their bickering had gotten less, they were by no means "Best Buds" but both of them had taken Jean's death hard. He then looked at Rogue, whose glove clad hand was clutching at Bobby's, She'd seem to have responded badly to Jean's death also, but had helped fill in for her. He then turned his thoughtful eyes on Storm. Storm had probably taken the death the hardest. Oh, she didn't show it, but she was in a lot of emotional pain.

Finally he looked toward their newest member, Nightcrawler. Although he'd been with them a very short time, he seemed to reflect the others in a way, he hadn't responded well to the death of someone he'd just met. But he was probably coping the best of the lot. Smiling Xavier looked at the group as a whole.

"I know this has been a traumatic experience for all of us, You few especially and you have been coping well and showing a good example for the students. So, as Kitty suggested it, it might be an idea for all of you to have a little holiday, all of us. We're going to take the students on a bit of a school trip."

"A School Trip?" Logan asked, as if this was the biggest shock in the world.

"Yeah, you know Logan, we pack all the kids on a bus and take them somewhere, a school trip." Scott said, lacing it with just the right amount of patronising tone.

"I know what a school trip is." Logan snarled. "Where?"

"Well I thought we'd take them to England, perhaps not London, somewhere a little way out, I have a friend with some lands in the East Midlands, whose willing to have the children and us stay with him."

"England? Isn't that a little, far?" asked Storm with concern in her face.

"I think it may be a good trip for all of us, to get out the country. We will be sending letters home asking the parents permission, of course."

"Well of course." Logan stated with under-stated Sarcasm.

"Great, since we're all agreed I'll started on the letters." The Professor smiled; they were taking a trip to England.

-----------------------------------

Exile walked slowly around Abington Park, she was lucky it was the holidays, if she had any more Maths and Geography she thought she'd explode.

She sat down by a tree and closed her eyes, She let the babble get louder, not that it wasn't loud already, she couldn't seem to shut it out. No matter how hard she tried.

Today was a nice day, for once Northampton's Abington Park was a nice place to be, instead of being locked up in her bedroom. Exile breathed in, and coughed.

::Remember Exile, the air's still polluted even if it's a nice day.::

Thoughts that didn't belong to her, flooded in a rush into her head, A couple called Jason and Diane in Down-town Maine were arguing again, Exile listened for five minutes then got bored and decided to try and listen in on others, Listening in was hard for her still, she hadn't got control of her power, she seemed to have a constant headache. She concentrated, and suddenly she was listening in on the conversations of people she'd never listened to before. The thing with listening in is your listening to both Thought and Speak, so sometimes Exile had to concentrate really hard to try and distinguish one from the other. All these were teens. They didn't seem to be like other "Humans" she'd sensed, they seemed to be...more complex. More... More...More like her! Exile concentrated more.

::"Rogue, You coming, we're going to get ice cream."::

::"Sure Bobby I'll be right there."::

::"Do you want some Ice Cream Storm?"::

::"Yeah, sure."::

Exile tried to find out where they where, they must have been very close. She opened her eyes, and stood up, deciding if they where going for ice cream, and they where close, they maybe across the park. It was a rather large park. She walked and then came to the otherside of the park, sure enough there was a large group of Teens with some adults. She'd found the group. However, she wasn't about to reveal herself yet. She went toward a free swing, and while under the pretence of swinging watched them. And in turn with her being partially aware, she was watched from some bushes.

-----------------------------------

Professor Xavier watched Exile, silently watching the group. He smiled.

"Professor? What is it?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

-----------------------------------

Watch out for the next chapter!

Please Review!


	2. The Kidnapping

Mutant's International

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men characters or plots, I am just a Fan Fiction writer. Any coincidence of plots that I have not yet seen in the movies is regretted. Please, Please, Please forgive my spelling, I did my best. I've just come up with an idea that might work for the Telepathy speak. I know this isn't an original Idea, I'm going to do my best.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Two.

After a few minutes of watching the other teens Exile sighed. Now she knew, but for now she was going to keep her distance and watch them quietly. She got of the swing, and started to walk off in the direction of her home. She was by no means a slow walker, but she wasn't jogging, or doing a fast walk for her. She decided she'd take a scenic route home. She didn't notice a rather average man follow her. An average man that's eyes momentarily flash yellow.

-----------------------------------

The Professor frowned. He seemed to concentrate on something other than the conversation he was having with Kitty and Nightcrawler.

"Professor?" Kitty asked. Looking at him concerned.

"Um...oh sorry Kitty my mind was somewhere else, what did you say?"

"I was asking what you thought of having a party on Saturday."

"Well..."

-----------------------------------

Exile was about half way to her home in a bit of a secluded part. She had been aware of the man following her. She speeded up her walk slightly. The man mirrored. She stooped and did her shoe lace. The man slowed. That was it all she needed, she'd got a stalker. They were common in this area, and she didn't know whether she should be flattered. Or whether she should run for her life. The latter was usually suggested, but she was rubbish at running. She thought she'd faked with her shoelace long enough the man and caught up with her, she stood up slowly and quickly swerved round ready to hit the man with a chop on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------

"Nightcrawler, Your tails showing!" Bobby hissed as he and the rest made their way for a 'school-type' bus. Nightcrawler looked round and quickly got his tail under his coat.

"Thank you." He whispered his voice laced with his German accent. He climbed aboard the bus and sat down on a free bench, Bobby walked up and plonked down next to Rogue, giving her a cheerful grin.

Logan started the bus. And with the aid of Storm map reading he edged the bus back toward the Professor's friend's house. The Professor, with the help of Scott was seated next to Nightcrawler, as his wheelchair was put on a storage space, so it didn't get in the way.

Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner, was a bit distant. Maybe a little more so than usual. The Professor looked sideways at his bench companion. And his eyes surveyed the worried expression on what you could see of Kurt's face. Nightcrawler was wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses, a long coat, boot and trousers that came over them, he also wore some gloves, even though it was a hot day, Nightcrawler as was usual, had covered up as much as possible of his skin.

"Something is troubling you?" Xavier asked. He put on a look of the right amount of sympathy.

"Someone was watching us." Nightcrawler said turning his head as if afraid they were still watching.

"I think lots of people saw us."

"No I mean someone was paying direct attention to us."

"You mean the girl?"

"Yes, it was a girl. On a swing."

"Yes, I know." The Professor smiled. Nightcralwer looked at him surprised.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because, Things are fitting together."

-----------------------------------

Exile woke up in a dark warehouse like place. Her hands where tied and she was on the floor. Her jaw hurt very badly, as far as she could recall the man had turned into a woman, a blue woman with yellow eyes. The shock had stalled her from hitting them, and before she knew it the woman knocked her out. Exile began to struggle against her bonds.

"I wouldn't try to do that if I where you." A teenage male voice called out. Or at least the voice belonging to someone that was either a late teen or early twenties male. As he stepped into view Exile could see him probably. He was much taller than she was, but then again, so many where.

"Why wouldn't you? Is it what kidnapped people do? Try to escape?" Exile snarled. She'd met this person all of 5 seconds and already didn't like them.

"Well, That is what they do, but Mystique went to so much trouble to tie you." The boy's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Well, either you or her, or any other people are quite welcome to untie me, before I get really annoyed." Exile said, in a sickly sweet voice as her fingers undid one of the knots.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you either." A different voice joined them and an elder man walked into light, followed by what Exile guessed to be Mystique. The elder man was wearing a, helmet. Somekind of helmet that stopped her telepathic powers, for she was reading nothing from him.

Mystique came behind her and locked on some handcuffs good and tight. GREAT! Now she was never going to get out of it.

"Exile is it?" Magneto asked, sneering a little as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Exile stared at him as if trying to 'suss' him out. "What's it to you?" she asked in a clear crisp voice.

"Well, it would be terrible if we got the wrong person, and of course it matters as we want you to join us."

"I don't join maniacs, especially maniacs that I don't know the names of, and recruit via kidnapping." Exile retorted. She snapped shut her jaw, it was extremely painful, but she wasn't going to give them the benefaction of seeing her in pain.

"Ah do forgive me. I am Magneto, the young man here is Pyro. And I believe you have already met Mystique."

Exile didn't answer she just nodded her head as if granting them permission to continue.

"We'd like you to join us in our course. To help all the people of our kind, Mutants."

-----------------------------------

Logan drove the bus up the lane to the Professor's friend's house. He parked the bus and went to help get the Professor in his chair and down onto the pavement of his friend's front garden.

Cheerily the children chattered about the park trip and got of, various members of the teens that had had to wear something to keep from showing there mutation in the park, shed the extra bit of surplus clothing they wouldn't normally wear. Nightcrawler got out after the Professor, took off his coat, hat, gloves and shades. Followed everyone into the house. However in the back of his mind, he could sense that there was something wrong terribly wrong. With that girl in the park.

-----------------------------------

Exile listened with patience to Magneto's story and with each part told, she grew more and more hateful of him. Pyro seemed to enjoy watching her squirm. Just as soon as Magneto had finished, she looked at him with grave eyes.

"I don't think I'll join thank you, and if you'd release me I'll be on my way."

"Oh, but we can't do that."

"Can't do what?"

"We can't release you."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'd know were we are." Magneto got up to go and he and the others retreated into the shadows. Some cold air got in and settled onto Exile. She shivered. And thought back to the children in the park. If they were like her, one of them had to be Telepathic!

::PLEASE HELP ME, I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MAGNETO!:: Exile closed her eyes and sent the message screaming to the people she'd seen that afternoon.

-----------------------------------

::PLEASE HELP ME, I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MAGNETO!::

Professor Charles Xavier sat bolt upright in his bed. The scream repeated itself, someone was calling for help...

-----------------------------------

I know, two chapters in one day, what can I say I was motivated!

Please keep reviewing!


	3. Help me, Help me

Mutant's International

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men characters or plots, I am just a Fan Fiction writer. Any coincidence of plots that I have not yet seen in the movies is regretted. Please, Please, Please forgive my spelling, I did my best.

Thank you very much for all my great reviews! I couldn't do it without you people!

-----------------------------------

Chapter Three

How long had it been? Exile looked around her at her damp conditions. How long had it been since she sent out her distress call? Were they ever going to come?

Exile could see nothing of the outside world. Three meals per day. And always under guard. Pyro, that's the guy, She really was beginning to hate Pyro and rapidly working her way up to despising him. Why could her mutation be more useful than telepathy, the best she could do was scream in his head while eating chicken soup and then he only laughed at her. Showing off with his stupid lighter!

Every once in a while Magneto would either visit to comment on the bad news in the newspaper, only to yet again be told that she didn't trust the media and preferred to read the cartoons unless something caught her eye. Or Mystique with a device that helped her increase Exile's power. Which according to them was pretty powerful for a young girl. Exile's senses were taken to the edge of pain and she racked with convulsions from the thoughts. She was starting to resent humans and their thoughts just rubbish and it hurt her so much! No! No she would NOT resent humans that's what Magneto wants for her to resent humans and join him. She wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. How could she resent humans? When humans were put to their extremes they were both Powerful and Beautiful, they had protection instincts that showed how much they cared. How could she resent people like her mother? She could easily resent her father, but she wouldn't want to, even he deserved better than resentment.

-----------------------------------

"Are you sure?" Storm looked at him with concern written over her features.

"Yes, There is a girl out there caught by Magneto and she's in trouble." Charles Xavier looked around at the team as they sat in the living room. All the children had decided to go "Rambling" in the surrounding private property.

"You heard a person asking for help at night, caughtn't it be some kind of trick? A ploy to get us out in the open?" Scott asked, clasping his hands as he sat next to Storm on the couch, with Logan in a corner leaning against it with a cigar in his mouth, thinking. Nightcrawler looking anxious from a chair the other side of the Professor.

"I'm sure it wasn't a ploy. This girl must be alone. Recently I have been hearing some of her thoughts more loudly than others. She's looking for someone like her. She can't control her power, she can't drown out peoples thoughts. We must find her."

"I agree, who knows what Magneto could be doing to her." Nightcrawler said, unexpectantly, the rest of the group stared at him.

"Thank you." The Professor smiled briefly. He turned to Logan.

"What do you think Logan?"

"I think it's a bit risky. I don't like it. Like Scott said it could be a ploy."

The Professor inclined his head, acknowledging the hesitation of his team. Storm sat on an edge of her seat.

"How old is she Professor?"

"I'd place her at 15..."

-----------------------------------

Exile looked with veminous hate at the device that had been left in the room with her, She shuffled so that she was facing the bar that was attached to her handcuffs captifing her. She closed her eyes. It was morning. She hated mornings, even without the device. She would wake from joyous, silent sleep to the world assaulting her senses with thoughts and feelings. Visions of people rushed all over her eyes. The green eyes showed pain as Pyro came in. He smirked. Good, she was in pain, that was Good.

"It's not good!" Exile burst out.

"What's not good?" Pryo asked taken aback, she'd never invited conversation with him.

"It's not good that I'm in pain! I've been in pain ever since I was 12 and you're smirking because you're heightening that pain!!" She sat up a little straighter to relieve her of some pain in her spine, her head ached and there was no relief for that.

"Don't you ever get tired of defying us? Come on, join us. We can put a stop to your pain, all you have to say is yes!"

"No." Exile said quietly but definitely. She closed her eyes, and started up an chant. A Telepathic call of help, repeating over and over again.

::Help me, Please.::

::Help me, Please.::

-----------------------------------

The voice was quieter than it had been the other night, but Charles Xavier still heard it. She was in great pain. She was helplessly asking for help. Like a small child. Because that was what she was, a small child, helpless and in pain.

"We must go for her." The Professor said, He looked around everyone. And they knew that he was right.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid not. But we must find her. Help her."

-----------------------------------

Bobby and Rogue looked around, they couldn't see the others. They where sure that the others had been following. The day was sunny and there were autumn leaves all over the forest floor and roof. Bobby smirked.

"You think it was too rough for them?"

"No, I'm sure they'll be here." Rogue smiled and looked around. England was beautiful. Just like those movies you saw. But she was learning fast that it wasn't completely like the movies.

She and Bobby found a fallen log and sat down. Waiting patiently for the others.

-----------------------------------

Exile was left alone, silently keeping up her cry. She rocked silently back at forth. Her eyes shut tightly, she didn't want to open them. Every time she opened them, she was afraid that Mangeto or Mystique or Pyro were going to be there. She silently kept up her chant.

::Help me, Please.::

::Help me, Please.::

::Help me, Please.::

-----------------------------------

Tell me what you think of it so far. Keep reviewing!


End file.
